ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"Action" Jay Jackson
Born Jay Jackson on 2/15/82 he is a former Rage Bare Knuckles Champion, and Tag Team Champion "Action" Jay Jackson is an American wrestler and former Marine who currently competes in RAGE Pro Wrestling Generation. Growing up Jay Jackson is the oldest of 6 boys. He was born on February 15, 1982 in Augusta, GA; The same hospital that Hulk Hogan was born in. Growing up, he played football, baseball, and he wrestled. He spent his entire childhood in south Georgia learning and mastering the skills he would one day use in his profession. In 1999, Jackson and his younger brother Steve got involved in e-wrestling for the first time. They cut their teeth in the Total Carnage Wrestling Federation (TCWF), a federation they would eventually run. TCWF Jackson became a 2 time tag team champion and eventually capture the TCWF World Title before moving to the front office. Jackson wrestled under the name ‘Crazy’ Jay during his tenure at TCWF. After becoming part owner, he helped to usher in a different e-wrestling style by giving his characters a face and ring music. In 2001, TCWF folded after the Jackson brothers left to pursue other life goals. Jay enlisted in the Marine Corps in September of that year. United States Marine Corps Jay Jackson became the first member of his family to join the military in late 2001. By 2003, he was serving overseas in Iraq. He learned Marine Corps Martial Arts (MCMAP) and combat training that would serve him well in the wartime period. He visited Germany, Japan, Thailand, Philippines, and Ireland while in the Marines. Sergeant Jackson did two combat tours in Iraq. His awards include the Presidential Unit Commendation (PUC) Navy and Marine Corps Achievement Medal (NAM) and Combat Action Ribbon. After 6 years in the Marines, Jackson got out to make a comeback to professional wrestling. RAGE Action Jackson made his debut in late 2006 after more than 5 years of being out of the game. His first RAGE Pay Per View came at Year 4, an upset victory against Zen. Not long after his upset victory, Jackson would be competing for RAGE gold. He and his partner, the 'ICON' Just Jay won the Gauntlet Tag Tea titles despite their distaste for one another. They dominated the Gauntlet Tag Team scene before their rivalry finally split the team. Less than a year later, Action Jackson would be fighting for the RAGE World Heavyweight title. He was named the 2007 Most Popular Wrestler and one half of the 2007 Best Tag Team along with the ‘Icon’ Just Jay. On August 26, 2007, Action Jackson defeated Mark Kubiak to become the RAGE Bare Knuckles Champion, a belt he just lost to The Saint at RAGE Revolution on 10/2/08. Criticisms Action Jackson has received much criticisms for his Bare Knuckles title reign because he has spent a great deal of time pursuing the RAGE World Heavyweight title, thereby letting his own challengers fall tot he wayside. Action Jackson has attempted to silence his critics, by volunteering to put together the most competitive run of Bareknuckles defenses in RAGE history. If Jackson passes the gauntlet of competitors, he will meet TCE, Apache Assassin, and Hugh Coleman in a fatal four way ladder match for the RAGE Bare Knuckles title. This will be the first of its kind in RAGE history. Major Accomplishments *RAGE Most Popular Wrestler (2007) *RAGE Gauntlet Tag Team Champion (2X Current. One with Just Jay, and the Current is with Cage) *RAGE Bare Knuckles Champion Category:WrestlersCategory:RAGE Wrestlers